<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мы с тобой - паззлы звездного неба by Theonya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258498">Мы с тобой - паззлы звездного неба</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya'>Theonya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Луна так особенно светит, когда тебе есть чего ждать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayanami Rei &amp; Nagisa Kaworu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мы с тобой - паззлы звездного неба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На крыше тихо. В мегаполисе, кажется, ни души, не уснули, вымерли за непрочной защитой оконных рам, в окопах кроватей и одеял. Луна так особенно светит, когда тебе есть чего ждать.<br/>Такой же тонкий алебастр кожи, такие же рубины глаз. Привычная школьная форма, холодновато, и коленки покрываются мурашками. Он снимает пиджак.<br/>— Кутайся.<br/>— Долго ждал?<br/>У них нет ни договорённости, ни плана, ни расчёта. Они всего лишь встречаются на крыше, когда придётся, когда ветер позовет, и зачастую не встречаются, приходят по одиночке. В одиночестве нет ничего плохого, если не воспринимать его как бремя. Для них в нём есть размышления и ожидание встречи, не слепая и отчаянная надежда, а еле видный вдалеке огонёк корабля. Они редко говорят о школе, окружающих, погоде, намного чаще — о различных чувствах, о человечестве в целом. Об ошибках на чем-либо пути, жизненных колдобинах, и ни ему, ни ей неважна правдивость истории.<br/>— Ты тоже подделка?<br/>Тогда, в первый раз, он стоял на крыше совсем не с радостными мыслями. Удерживал только сам вид почти под ногами: никому не важно будет, если он станет пятном на асфальте. Её тихий голос не воспринимался чужим, словно ещё один оттенок мысли, свой внутренний.<br/>— Если ты подделка, то…<br/>— Что? — обернулся он. Девочка была воплощением лунного света, привидением. Одетая в школьную форму, сползающую с плеча, с собранными коленями. На вид ей было столько же, как и ему.<br/>— Подожди меня.<br/>— Я не это имел в виду. Мне нравится смотреть вниз.<br/>— Обычно мы смотрим снизу…<br/>— Здесь небеса так близко, а город, к счастью, далеко.<br/>— Ты тоже его не любишь?<br/>— Это… Другое.<br/>Она промолчала. Затем, медленно собираясь с мыслями, продолжила:<br/>— Мне не нравятся там люди. Они смотрят как на муравья, взрослые или пытающиеся такими быть. Это обязательно?<br/>— Это их выбор. В обществе легче не отличаться. Иначе заклюют, съедят.<br/>— Даже после этого в тебе что-то останется.<br/>— Скорее, от тебя.<br/>— А я — Ноль, — пожимает плечами она, поворачивается и уходит. Без прощания или сожалений. Он немного взбудоражен и заинтересован, и в то же время не желает её стеснять.<br/>В следующий раз она удивлена встречей. Таинственная, но с налетом непонятной радости, заражает и его полуулыбкой на губах.<br/>— Что-то случилось?<br/>— Кто-то смотрит на меня иначе.<br/>— Кто-то особенный?<br/>— Любимый. Я не скажу никогда, но…<br/>— Молчание — золото, он увидит и сам.<br/>— Вряд ли, — мрачнеет. — Хотя и не исключено.<br/>В следующую встречу идёт ливень, и Каору не понимает, почему выбрался. Сыро, противно, першит в горле, да и из носа вот-вот потечёт. Глупо надеяться, что она придёт. Эта Ноль — кошка, сама по себе, хотя он любит кошачьих. Своенравных, спокойных и мудрых.<br/>— Ну ты и глупый, — качает головой она, встречаясь под утро на лестнице. — Я на минуту тут. Больше так не делай.<br/>Рассвет после дождя прекрасен даже с высоты человеческого роста.<br/>Сейчас же она кутает колени в теплую ткань.<br/>— Смотри, сколько звёзд…<br/>— Что бы ты делал, если бы они упали на тебя?<br/>— Смеялся бы. Проснулся.<br/>— Наш разговор — не сон? Мы и сами как звезды.<br/>— Скорее, как галактики, — припоминает кучу тем их разговоров Каору. — Внутри тебя — вообще Вселенная.<br/>— А внутри тебя — бесконечность.<br/>— Это одно и то же.<br/>— Нет. У тебя больше определённости, наполненности смыслом, а я…<br/>— Всего лишь не знаешь, чего хочешь.<br/>— Я не вижу будущего. Не вижу в нем себя.<br/>— Я почти не вижу себя в себе, но ты видишь. Так и с этим…<br/>— Что мне делать дальше? Школа кончилась, и я не знаю ничего…<br/>— Попробуй стать собой?<br/>Её ресницы дрогнули.<br/>— Той собой, которой не решалась там стать. Работай над своей мечтой. Борись за желания. Все будет по-твоему, если ты постараешься, хоть жизнь и идёт сама по себе.<br/>— Я не хочу быть подделкой.<br/>— Ты тоже живая, как и я, как и город вокруг. Просыпайся, наступает время перемен.<br/>— Уже наступило… Обними меня.<br/>Едва тёплые руки сомнули круг за её спиной так осторожно, будто она хрустальная. Этот человек знал её лучше, чем она сама, и это было взаимно. Они понимали друг друга из-за похожей непохожести, одинаковой растерянности, и именно потому крепко держались за руки, словно прыгнув с одним парашютом, пытаясь плыть вместе, а не тянуть другого на дно.<br/>Ни для кого из них это не было похоже на иные чувства или людей. Друг для друга — особенные, необходимые. Слова были серебром, а большего и не требовалось, ведь «золота» с лихвой давало и окружение.<br/>— Меня зовут Рей, — пробормотала она.<br/>— А я Каору, — улыбнулся он и почувствовал такие же едва тёплые руки на своей талии.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>